Conventionally, liquid crystal display devices have been known in each of which a liquid crystal layer is sandwiched between a pair of substrates. According to those liquid crystal display devices, the liquid crystal layer is held such that the liquid crystal layer is sandwiched between alignment films which are formed on respective inner surfaces of the pair of substrates by a printing method or an ink jet method. Such an alignment film may have an uneven thickness at an edge of a pattern formed by ink. This uneven thickness of the alignment film may cause a deterioration in display quality.
Under the circumstances, a display device has been known in which a plurality of fine rectangular grooves are arranged in a region adjacent to a drive region of the display device so that a property of guiding an alignment film material is ensured and a difference, in state of arrangement of the alignment film material, between the drive region and such an adjacent region is reduced (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).